Anya
Anya'is a member of the Shade Quartet and an antagonist in ''Shining Pretty Cure. She is the second-youngest of the group and the third to debut against Pretty Cure. She is a resident of Castle Triste like her teammates. A psychic, she is capable of reading almost anyone's mind, provided she makes eye contact with them; however individuals with enough willpower are able to block her interference. Her alter-ego is '''Mizuki Aiba (藍葉美月), a painter and university student. Her gemstone is sapphire. Appearance Anya is a pale, mature-looking girl who wears wire-frame glasses. Her most distinctive attribute is her heterochromia: her left eye is amber, while her right eye, which is connected to her physic powers, is violet. She has waist-length bluish-black hair which she usually keeps pinned up into a bun; her bangs usually cover her right eye. Anya's casual wear consists of a crisp dark blue blazer, a white dress shirt, a dark blue pencil skirt, and black high heels. When transformed, Anya's eyes turn gold and reddish-violet, respectively, and her hair lengthens, brightens to ice blue, and is ornamented by twin black lily ornaments. She has blue teardrop earrings. Her transformed outfit consists of a flowing, lacy black dress with blue trim, deep blue lace-trimmed gloves, blue tights, and deep blue high-heeled boots. Personality Anya is cool and aloof, behaving icily towards everyone, friend or foe. She usually seems emotionless, although she has strong emotional outbursts whenever things don't go her way. The only person Anya will smile for is her younger sister, Amazora, although she still treats her with little overt affection. In battle, she is cold and calculating, having little problem attacking civilians or Pretty Cure when they're off guard. Anya actually cares a great deal about her sister and teammates and is terrified of losing them, but she tries her best to suppress this, believing that she cannot be effective as a warrior unless she discards her compassion and other emotions. Relationships Anya wishes to please the Shade Queen like her sister, but is noticeably more confident around her. She is aware that their leader is not completely content with them and fears their leader executing her or her teammates, although she refuses to verbalize this fear. Anya and Yakeru are involved in an intimate relationship and some of their exchanges allude to this. Neither will profess to loving one another, however, and she often shows visible annoyance at his inability to comprehend what she can or employ any sort of strategy. Anya and her younger sister, Amazora are very close and often consult on plans together before they tell the others anything. Despite this closeness, their relationship is not perfect; Anya does not give her younger sister privacy and has frightened her out of questioning her loyalties. Anya sees Suishoku as a contemporary and often plays cards with him when bored. He is one of the few people whose mind she cannot read, though she can still tell what he's feeling, especially as his loyalties begin to slip, though she does not even consider reporting or turning on him for it. Anya has a very low opinion of Pretty Cure, seeing them as cheerful, naive children with easily exploitable weaknesses. She is puzzled by how happy they act around one another, how much time they put into simply having fun instead of planning out ways to retaliate, and how people like them could possibly stand a chance against the Shade Quartet. Abilities "I am Anya, the icy vassal of the Shade Queen!" Amazora uses her sapphire ring, which also allows her to detect and extract Star Pieces, to switch between forms. When transformed, her physical abilities are on par with Pretty Cure, and she is given control over ice. She can create storms of ice crystal, obscuring veils of mist, and defensive ice shields; though she is also capable of paralyzing victims with a chilling touch, even in civilian form. She often summons an ice-based whip that can freeze objects on contact to fight the Cures. Anya is also able to create Doom Tarot cards printed with eyes to infect objects and transform them into Manmanusa. Unlike her teammates, she uses her telepathy to forcefully remove a victim's mental essence, brought about by her violet eye glowing, using the resulting crystal to create a monster. Trivia * Sapphire is often blue and is said to open the mind of its wearer to perceiving beauty and focuses their aspiration. It is also said to focus energy on its own, even without the intention of the wearer * Much like her counterpart, Shinju / Cure Pearl, Anya's eye color does not match her hair color in either form. Category:Shining Pretty Cure Category:Shining Pretty Cure characters Category:Villains